deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
I Never Asked for This
I Never Asked for This is a secret achievement/trophy in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is awarded for completing the entire game on the hardest difficulty setting possible. Overview Earning this achievement requires the player to complete the game on the difficulty setting of the same name, which is unlocked after beating the main campaign once. On this setting, the most significant change in rules is that the player only has one life, meaning if they die the save file will be locked and they will have to start the game over. Additional rules to this difficulty level are as follows: *The mode cannot be started on New Game +, one must start a fresh playthrough in order to access it. A cleared playthrough on this mode is also not eligible for a New Game +. *The player is limited to one manual save slot. Quick and autosaving are disabled. *Enemies are more vigilant and the player makes more noise while moving around. *Difficulty level cannot be toned down in settings. Tips *Because the save data is wiped on death, it would be preferable to avoid taking damage altogether. Stick to cover or use cloak as much as possible while moving around to avoid being seen. An alarm-free Pacifist playthrough is recommended. **Ample investment into cloaking and hacking augmentations are strongly advisable as a result. If not possible, try stocking up on plenty of Multi-Tools and Biocells, crafting them if needed. *The Implanted Rebreather and EMP Shielding can be lifesavers if the player absolutely has to travel past electrified areas or gas leaks. *Invest in the Social Enhancer augmentation to work around certain combat situations. *Klipspringer and Icarus landiing system will save you a lot of accidental deaths, and should be prioritized for this difficulty. *Save, save, save. Because quick and autosaves are not available, one must learn to make manual saves before doing just about anything (hacking, sneaking, picking up quests, etc...) to avoid accidents, then save some more for good measure. By keeping the save data up to date, one can quickly double back if the situation goes south (alert, detection, etc...) without losing too much progress. If one of your input devices support macros, you can create one to save with a single button press. **Take up the habit of manually backing up your save file to avoid accidental deaths wiping off your hard-earned progress. A shell or batch script to automatize this process saves a lot of time. **The save file will only be wiped after Jensen finishes his death animation and the message appears. If the game is forcefully terminated before this happens, the data will remain intact. *Try to avoid side missions in order to finish the story as quickly as possible. However, if you prefer completing them to get Praxis points or just for fun or any other reason, side missions can be completed too with minimal exposure to risk of dying in combat. Much of stated above applies in side missions too. If things ever go awry, Typhoon augmentation can also be a lifesaver in some occassions. *Acquire and utilize the Damocle's Sword (Marchenko's Kill Switch) to bypass the final bossfight. *The console versions are limited to 11 save slots in total (40 saves on PS4 after 1.04 patch). I Never Asked for This requires at least one of these, so if there are no vacant slots, the player will not be able to save. *It's possible (but not failproof) to quit out as Adam's death animation plays. Roughly half the time, you'll find that your 'dead' save file wasn't deleted - however, you'll be prompted to return from where you last saved. This was addressed in a May 2017 patch. Trivia *The name of this achievement is a reference to Adam Jensen's most memorable quote in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. The quote later went on to become an internet 'meme' after gaining notable fame. *'I Never Asked For This' mode can be unlocked for the Jensen's Stories expansion missions as well, though completing them with the difficulty active will not yield any additional achievement. ru:Я никого об этом не просил Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided achievements